The Untold Legend of the Kamikaze Brothers
by Omega2129
Summary: This story takes place in the Naruto universe, but has little to do with any primary character in the series. This story takes place in the war preceeding the destruction of the Uchiha clan, and before the birth of Naruto.
1. Enter the Kamikaze Brothers

Ch.1 Enter the Kamikaze Brothers

Location: Wind Country, the border between the Fire, Grass and Wind Countries.

SNAP!!

The Rock ninja, Shibimaru bolted awake, the sound of a twig breaking not to far off, a sound that shattered the peace around him. His team mates were also awake, "What was that?" He asked, brushing a lock of black hair out of his face.

His jonin commander, held up a finger and pointed off into the woods. moment dragged past. "Move out" he whispered. "It might be Konoha shinobi." The three man cell darted through the trees, passing other Rock ninja, to reach the sound first. They stopped on a branch over hanging a clearing, where two shinobi sat, one, a larger man, well muscled with short cut brown hair stretched above his head, his pack at his feet. The other, a shorter, slimmer man, with his hair tied back in a pony tail sat upon his pack, trying to light a fire. Both wore the Konoha headbands and forest green flak jackets.

"Who are they?" One Rock ninja said to another.

"Shh."

"Ah man." The Rock ninja looked down as the thinner man spoke. "Tough hike through here huh."

"Yeah." The other said, looking around them, his dark eyes darting from branch to branch.

"Well it's good it was getting dark, I'm bushed."

The bigger man laughed. "You never where the type for exercise were you Yuruyasha?"

"Ah! I can out run you any day Jin!"

One of the Rock Jonin gasped silently, so that the Konoha ninja could not hear. "No!"

"What?" Shibimaru asked. "What is it?"

"Jin and Yuruyasha Shojjono?! It can't be... not them." His commander's eyes were wide with fear as he watched the two below.

"Who are they?"

"You don't know?" Shibimaru tensed up as the voice of Yuruyasha from below whispered in his ear. He watched as his fellow Rock ninja darted away from him, each with a petrified look plastered on there face. He felt a sigh on the back of his neck. "So young that you don't even know of the Kamikaze brothers."

Fear passed through Shibimaru's system, "T-th-the K-kami-Kamikaze Brothers?!"

"Oh so you have heard of us?" He heard Yuruyasha chuckle, "Well be glad that you died first. You'll be spared the trauma of fighting us." A rush of a blade whipped through the air, and Shibimaru felt a tingling at his neck, and then he felt and saw no more.

Yuruyasha sighed as he sat back on the sturdy seat that was his pack, as his brother Jin pulled his katana from the last of the Rock ninja.

"You alright, Yuru?" Jin asked, wiping the gore away from the blade.

"They get younger and younger don't they?"

"What are talking about?" Jin sat across from his brother, put his fingers to his lips and blew a small fire ball onto the twigs they had gathered for their fire. "You're only twenty two and you're calling them young?"

"That first kid was probably thirteen, and he was on the battle field."

"Well desperate times-"

"Call for desperate measures, I know." Yuruyasha reached into his pocket, and pulled out some jerky. He bit into it, the salty flavor timgling in on his tongue. "Still, doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't have been here."

"Listen to yourself Yuru, Talkin' like an old maid. You didn't sound too upset killing him."

"I refuse to show sympathy or weakness to the enemy."

"But you'll mourn them when they're not around? Get over it Yuru."

"You don't feel anything when you kill them?"

"I know that I'm doing it to protect the families back home, and that for each enemy slain ten civilians survive. That's how I cope." Jin poked at the fire with a stick.

"I'll just be happy when this war is over."

"Me too."

"So what are we doin' here anyhow?" Yuruyasha said looking at their surroundings, a number of Rock ninja corpse among the trees.

"We are to hold the border, make sure that no Rock forces enter the Fire country and to lend a hand on the front line if the Wind country needs us. Why? You forget."

Yuruyasha grinned, rubbing the back of his head with a gloved hand, "Yeah I guess I did. Heh."

Jin grinned back at him, "I swear Yuru, you'll be the death of me."

The next morning Jin's eyes fluttered open, the sound of a bird chirping not to far off, and the smell of long dead embers in his nose. He rolled over onto his side, his brother not to far off, sitting against a tree, a book between his fingers.

"Morning." Yuruyasha said, not even glancing up from his book. "Get ready, we move in three."

"Right." Jin rose from his stupor, stretching over his head, kicking hte last of the embers out. "You sleep well?"

"Not really." Yuruyasha turned the page of his book, his eyes moving quickly over the words.

"Me neither." Jin packed quickly, and within three minutes the pair were off, darting toward the border, were they knew trouble would be.

The pair darted through the trees, rushing toward the border, Yuruyasha smelled blood in the air, he looked to his brother, a grim look in his eyes. He smelled it too. They dashed over a canyon and came upon the field, Konoha was losing, badly. The Rock ninja had overrun the embankment that was supposed to protect the Konoha shinobi from the Rock attacks. Yuruyasha counted them, "Seventy-eight." He said as he pulled a cigarette from the breast pocket of his flak jacket. "You ready?"

Jin grinned, "They don't call us the Kamikaze Brothers for nothing."

Battle raged, accompanied by the screams of the dying. Blood soaked into the dirt, and the clash of metal could be heard all around. A young Konoha genin named Genma brought a kunai up, deflecting the Rock shinobi's blade, Sweat trickled past his fear filled eyes, this was his first battle, and he felt death breathing down his neck.

The Rock ninja laughed, "Afraid? You should be." The ninja swung again, Genma tried to deflect, the blow, but found the speed of his chunin opponent too much, he felt the bite of metal on his arm, and the warm feel of blood run down. He screamed out, dropping the kunai. "Heh heh, now you're mine!"

"Earth Barrage Jutsu!" A voice yelled out. One moment the ninja stood above Genma, poised for the kill, the next the rocks themselves flew from beneath his feet, tossing him into the air, a number of them bashing into his airborne body. Genma looked around, seeing a tall, thin Jonin, his hair pulled back, and a cigarette hanging from his lips behind him.

Their eyes met. "Don't worry kid, I'll handle him from here." Yuruyasha stepped past the genin stopping between him and the Rock opponent.

"Who the Hell?!" He saw Yuruyasha, "Oh so there were more of you after all." He pulled himself from the ground "Fine I'll deal with you first and then I'll crush the kid."

Yuruyasha took a drag on his cigarette, putting one hand in his pocket. "Oh you think so?"

"Yeah. I saw your jutsu a second ago, you're obviously an earth-based ninja." Lighting began to crackle around the Rock ninja, "My lightning jutsus will blast you apart!"

Yuruyasha smirked, puffing again on his cigarette. "Try it."

"FINE!!" The ninja's hands flashed through a series of signs, "Ball Lighting Jutsu!" A blast of lightning erupted from his hands, flying toward Yuruyasha and Genma.

Yuruyasha heard the boy cringe behind him. "Hey, don't worry." The lightning streaked closer. "Oh yeah, don't blink."

At the last moment Yuruyasha pulled his katana from its sheath, and sliced the lighting in two, the two bolts crashing harmlessly behind them.

The Rock ninja grinned, he saw nothing of the Konoha Jonin that had been before him a second ago. "HA! Take tha- ah!!" He yelled out as a deep cut appeared across his chest. "How?" He felt a slight push on one of his shoulders, followed by the hissing sound of a cigarette going out.

"My name is Yuruyasha Shojjono, and my winds cannot be defeated."

"No way." Those were his last words before Yuruyasha's katana cut smoothly through his abdomen.

Jin leaped over a Rock ninja, "Great Fireball Jutsu!" The ninja screamed as the fireball engulfed him, Jin landed, cut through another ninja, and turned, lobbing a number of kunai at a group of Rock ninja. One leaped away, the kunai hitting the ground harmlessly.

"Hah missed!" Jin pointed at the kunai, shaking his head. The ninja glanced down, just as the explosive tag attached to the kunai erupted, burying his scream in the explosion.

Jin faced the next group, "Who's next?"

He saw fear in their eyes, but and overwhelming determination too. The five all leaped forward, weapons ready. "Good." Jin pulled his katana loose and a second later two of the five were dead. Jin went through a number of seals, "Blast of the East Wind!" A torrent of wind engulfed two of the others, ripping them apart.

The last Jin faced, glaring into his eyes, the ninja stepped away, the fear gripping tightly. He stepped away again, bumping into a firm barrier. He turned, facing the same ninja, he glanced back, he was still there, but there were two of him. "How?!"

"Shadow clones. Duh!" The Jin closer to him, uppercut him into the air. The further, put his fingers to his lips, "Great Fireball Jutsu!" This ninja didn't even have time to scream.

"Retreat!" The word rang out time and time again as the Rock ninja dwindled in numbers before the Kamikaze brothers. The battle ended soon after the arrival of the pair, the Rock numbering less than fifteen, while Konoha suffered no casualties once they arrived.

"Well that was fun." Jin said, joining his brother back at the camp.

"Eh... Maybe next time they'll bring ninja worth fighting." Yuruyasha lit another cigarette, pulling his book from his pack he sat against a tree, and began to read, the blue smoke from the cigarette, floating away into the midday sky.

"God, Yuru, you can't ever enjoy a fight can you?" Jin sat beside his brother, putting his katana across his knees he began to sharpen it.

"Not when the opponent isn't worth fighting."

"Well brother you'd be hard pressed to find an opponent like that in the Rock Village."

The two heard footsteps, both looking up as the commanding officer stopped before them. He was an older ninja, light hair, and light complexion. His right am and leg were bandaged. He rubbed the back of his neck before talking to them, "Uh, thanks. We wouldn't have lasted long without your help."

"Think nothing of it." Yuruyasha said going back to his book.

"Uh, yeah. Well uh," he rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper, and handed it toward Jin, "Orders from the Third."

"Thanks." Jin said taking the scroll. He began to open it, and then, noticing that the shinobi was still present glanced up at him. "Anything else?"

"Oh! Uh... no, I'll just be going now, check up on things." He hesitated a moment before walking away from the pair.

Jin unrolled the scroll and quickly read over the contents, "What's it say?" Yuruyasha asked half heartedly, not looking up from his book.

"We're needed in the Whilrpool country, the Mist are moving in." Jin got to his feet, slinging his pack over his shoulder and putting his katana back into its sheath.

"The Mist again?" Yuruyasha didn't move.

"Yeah, but rumors are one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist is leading them."

Yuruyasha looked up at his brother, a grin playing across his face. "Really?" He got to his feet, putting his book away and throwing the cigarette stub into the dirt, stamping it out a moment later. "He might be worth killing."


	2. Ice in Their Veins

Ch. 2 Ice in Their Veins

A week later Jin and Yuruyasha were drifting down a river to the Whirlpool country. The boatman warily looked up at the cloaked men he was carrying down the river.

He had met them a few days ago in a small village in the Fire country they had approached him early in the morning, offering him a great sum to sail them into the Whirlpool. Until he saw the money in hand he had refused to take them; the Whirlpool was a war zone, only an idiot would willingly take someone into that place. Sadly he was a poor man and needed the money to survive.

Now he sat in his boat traveling down the river with these two men to almost certain death at the hands of the Blood Mist. He shivered, a chill wind set down upon them.

"So, uh... why are you two headed to that war zone?"

"Business." The bulkier of the two said. The slimmer of the pair grinned, pulling a cigarette from beneath his cloak. When he lit it the boatman saw the Konoha leaf shine off of his forehead protector. "Are you shinobi? You two look familiar."

"We are shinobi," The slimmer man puffed out a cloud of smoke. "But if you had seen us before you wouldn't have forgotten our faces."

"Oh. Sorry." The slimmer man glanced back at the boatman, he felt a chill run down his spine, as those dark eyes probed into his. _ He's scary._ A moment later a fog began to fall over the river.

The slim man grinned. "It's about time."

"Yep they've been following us for a while now… and this is classic mist jutsu." The brawny one agreed. The two pulled away their cloaks, revealing Konoha green flak jackets and each carried a katana across his back. The mist continued to roll in, thickening, and the boatman began to hear movement on the banks, many feet moving at once.

"I count twenty on the east bank." The slim man said.

"Yeah, same on the west." The bigger one said.

The slim man took a drag on his cigarette, "I also sense something odd about one of them."

"A kekkei genkai?"

"Probably." He grinned, "Maybe he'll be worth killing." He tossed the dying embers of his cigarette butt into the river, hissing loudly. They drew their swords. "The winds?"

"East and West?"

"Sure." Each raised his sword up, "Blast of the East Wind!" The slim one yelled out as the bulkier one yelled, "Slash of the West Wind!"

The Winds around the slim man rushed violently toward the bank, while the large man slashed toward the opposite bank, ripping the wind open, and turning it into a mighty blade, slashing through the trees and rocks effortlessly.

Kasumi watched as the two wind jutsus ripped through her men. A smile crept across her face. "Those jutsus are unique to the Shojjono family of Konoha. So these are the Kamikaze brothers. They've improved." She cracked her knuckles, she had been waiting for a real challenge to float down the river.

"If they are the Kamikaze brothers wouldn't it be best to flee before they kill us?" Her lieutenant asked. She looked down at the young jonin. His grey skin nearly camouflaged him in the growing mist, his black hair flying off the top of his head, white bandages wrapped around his mouth, chin and neck.

"No Zabuza." It is our duty to make sure that no one reaches the Whirlpool Village, and we already failed once, Takeshi won't let us live again if we fail."

"But those attacks alone took out nearly half of our men!" Zabuza exclaimed. "Facing them is death! There is a reason that they are flee on sight, together they command every element! They cannot be defeated together!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kasumi bit back. "What's happened to you Zabuza? Weren't you one of the ones trained to succeed the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" Zabuza looked away from his commanding officer. "Don't wimp out one me know." She looked down at the two, whistling loudly, her men glanced up at her, afraid for their lives now that she had ordered the attack. Steadily the twenty survivors darted forward to suicidal confrontation with the Kamikaze Brothers. "Zabuza, since you seem so bent on not fighting I want you to deliver a message to Takeshi."

Zabuza looked up at her, "What?"

"Tell him that we died doing our duty and that the Kamikaze Brothers have arrived."

Zabuza's eyes widened, he drew out a kunai "Kasumi, you can't! You'll die!"

"I know Zabuza," she knelt down to him, kissing him gently on the forehead. "You cannot outrun your fate. Whether I run or fight, I am dead. You must deliver our final report, and live on to fight these demons another day." She rose to her feet, "It's been so long since I found you that day... you showed such promise, and now you have developed into a shinobi of great skill. Hone your skills Zabuza, I'll see you in the next life."

"Kasumi, I-" Before he could say another word she was gone, flying down toward her doom.

Yuruyasha sighed with contempt._Why is it we fight? Can't we drop this petty conflict? I grow tired of battle. _Yuruyasha jabbed his fist into the throat of a chunin foolish enough to approach him. He slashed toward a group of chunin running toward his brother, "Rip of the North Wind!" The four men were slashed apart; their bodies dropping into the water.

"Impressive." Yuruyasha turned, a slender female shinobi with long dark hair and clear eyes faced him. Her lips were drawn in a tight line, "Long hair, goatee, dark fierce eyes, you must be Yuruyasha Shojjono, half of the legendary Kamikaze Brothers. I'm-"

"I don't care who you are. Your name is useless once you are dead." He interrupted, _No mercy for the opponent. Mustn't show weakness to anyone._

"You are a fiend aren't you?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "I heard tales about you. You appear callous and cold on the outside, but really you are quite more. They say you are a devil, more so then the warriors of the Mist, killing without mercy and killing for the sake of killing. And yet, from the Konoha prisoners we have they say that you are a gentle soul, generous and kind. So what are you really Yuruyasha? Are you a fiend or are you a saint?"

"I am your death. That is all that need concern you." He raised his katana. "Hack of the South Wind!" The air tore toward the shinobi.

She smiled lifted a hand and a blast of wind collided with his; a small tornado formed between them, whipping around the pair, and then it dispersed as quickly as it had appeared.

"Wind style huh. Impressive, with one hand too and making it powerful enough to stop my winds. That's even more impressive. Maybe your name is worth knowing, who are you?"

"My name is Kasumi-"

"Ah I have heard of you. Kasumi of the Frost." He grinned, "So you are the one with the kekkei genkai." He raised his katana up, "Come at me then."

"I've already beaten back one of your winds, do you really think any others can beat me?"

"You beat the South Wind, the weakest of the Four. You were lucky that's all. Besides I have more then just the winds at my disposal."

Kasumi frowned, she hated facing such men, callous, cold, and one that was pompous enough to think that he could never be defeated. _I'll enjoy beating you down Yuruyasha Shojjono_. She saw the air waver before her, _Odd, what is_-

"Blast of the East Wind!" Her eyes widened as she felt a rush of wind coming from the east She raised her hands up, barely moving through the appropriate seals, "Ice Wall jutsu!" A wall of ice burst from the river beneath them, blocking the winds, but barely. The winds were stopped, but one of the ripples in the air cut across her hip. She felt her foot slip, the chakra flow to her leg disrupted.

"Damn."

"Hmm, something wrong?" Yuruyasha taunted, taking a cigarette from his breast pocket.

"Damn you." She put her hands to the water's surface immediately it froze over and it began to spread over the surface.

"Don't think that'll help." Yuruyasha said, dashing forward to cut her down. She grinned,_ fool, this technique does more than you think._ She waited and watched as Yuruyasha ran forward and the moment he stepped down on the ice, it quickly flowed up his feet, attaching firmly to his shins.

"What the- what is this?"

"This is my Flowing Ice Jutsu. It was made to trap foes foolhardy enough to charge me." She watched Yuruyasha struggle, "And there's more. Ice Spire Jutsu!" The ice beneath his feet suddenly sprung up and charged toward him.

"Earth Style: Terra Disturbance!" Fast as lighting a spear of rock shot up from the bottom of the river, smashing through the ice that was shooting toward him, sending the various chunks asunder, and sending slivers and daggers of ice into his leg.

"Damn!" With the ice broken the grip on his legs loosened, which he proceeded to pull loose of the death vice. "Well at least I'm free."

"Ha!" She laughed, "You're surrounded by water, you are not free so long as I am capable of using chakra." She touched the water. "Ice Snake Jutsu." She watched as a serpent of ice blazed through the water, freezing it as it raced toward its prey. She watched it snap up at him, but he dodged slashing his katana into it. The blade stuck halfway through the snake, Kasumi laughed, "That'll never work on-"

She was struck silent as the blade pulled through the snake, decapitating it. "This is more than just a sword, it's my chakra blade. It can cut through anything so long as **I** have chakra." He faced her, "You'll need more than that to beat me."

"Baka! I could kill you in an instant!"

"I'd like to see that." Yuruyasha said, rushing toward her faster than the normal eye could comprehend. Kasumi cursed, pulling a wakazashi from across her lower back. She brought it up, blocking Yuruyasha's first strike. The blades were an inch from her face. Fear ran through her, _I've never seen anything this fast! _Yuruyasha smiled, and then vanished again. Kasumi felt a tingling at her back, and turned just in time to catch his next attack.

The clash of metal rattled her, her jaw quivering slightly. "Scared yet?"

She gritted her teeth, shoving against his katana. "Never." He frowned at her now, before vanishing. _Why isn't my jutsu catching him? Is he moving to fast or- _She noticed a small ripple at the edge of the ice platform she stood on. _Of course! He isn't touching the ice at all, he's attacking from the water!_

Sadly her revelation didn't help her, for a moment later she felt the cold bite of metal through her shoulder. She gasped as it vanished, and revisited her through her left hip.

She fell to her knees; the ice below her growing colder to the touch. "This battle is done." She looked up at him, coughing blood onto the ice. He sheathed his sword, a look of pity in his eyes. "You cannot fight anymore, and I have little inclination to kill you."

Kasumi coughed blood again. A line of red liquid streaked from the corner of her mouth. "We of the Blood Mist never surrender. Not even in the face of death." She tried to stand before him, but collapsed to the ice once more.

"No. You are finished, and I will not kill you."

"I'm dead anyway! I cannot return home as I am! I've failed once before and my master will not let me live a second time. Kill me! "

"No." He turned his back to her.

"You dishonor me like this!" He stopped, his hands clenching into fists. "You truly are cruel to let me live as such."

"I have done many things that I wish that I hadn't in my past. I will not add your death to that list. If you are truly dead if you return then why go back?" He began walking to the boat, each step sending out ripples over the water.

"Why do you show me mercy?" She demanded.

Yuruyasha stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her, "You remind me of someone I once knew, and killing you would be like killing her all over again." Without another word he returned to the boat, leaving Kasumi on her icy platform.

While he had fought her, Jin had made quick work of her henchmen. He was sitting on the rim of the boat, arms crossed, watching his brother. "Why'd you spare her? She won't last long in that condition." He asked, watching Kasumi slowly run onto the opposite bank and into the brush, holding her injured flank.

"She reminded me of Moka."

Jin's brow furrowed at the name. "Moka." He said. "You still think about her?"

"Always."

By the time night fell the two had arrived in the Whirlpool Village... The buildings were blasted, having sustained heavy damage in the constant Mist attacks, Yuruyasha frowned... "I hate this brother. I really do hate this."

"Me too, but you know what we have to do."

"Yeah... but it doesn't mean I have to like it."


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Ch. 3 Calm Before the Storm

Jin and Yuruyasha, cloaked again, walk further into the blasted village, the sun was setting in the west, casting red light over the world. Yuruyasha looked over the wreckage, "This is terrible." He thought aloud.

"I know..." Jin looked around them, "The Mist has been advancing at a furious rate... I hadn't thought they'd have hit so much."

"I know." Yuruyasha fished a cigarette from his breast pocket, looking at it. "Last one..." with a sigh he lit it, taking a long drag. "I'll have to buy more in Konoha."

"You know you should quit right?"

"Eh, it's not like the smoke will be the thing to kill me."

"You think you'll find an opponent that'll end you instead huh?" Jin grinned at his brother.

"Eventually. Maybe." Yuruyasha breathed out a cloud of pale blue smoke; he watched it swirl into the dusk sky.

The pair walked into the center of a crossroad, and stopped.

"Looks like we're surrounded." Jin speculated.

"Looks that way." Yuruyasha took another drag on the cigarette.

The pair looked all around them, as a multitude of shinobi appeared from the many shadows around them. "We may have trouble with this one." Jin said, reaching into his cloak.

"We would if they were Mist." Jin looked over at his brother. Yuruyasha motioned to the ninja surrounding them. "Look closer, they're Whirlpool."

Jin looked out over the ninja again. "You're right! And I see some Konoha among them too."

"Yep."

"Who are you?!" A strong female voice demanded from behind. Yuruyasha looked over his shoulder. The woman stood at the center of the road they had just come from, she had black hair and strong onyx eyes, which glared upon them. Yuruyasha saw a kunai in her hand. She wore dark clothes, and a long, dark blue, slimming trench coat over it. A Konoha headband rested upon her forehead.

"Noin. Long time no see." Yuruyasha said.

Confusion passed over the girl. "You know me? Who are you?"

"What's that? You don't recognize your old teammate?" Yuruyasha turned completely toward her. He saw her eyes widen with recognition.

"Yuruyasha Shojjono. It's been a long time." Jin turned to her as well. "And Jin, this is a surprise."

"I'd have thought with your eyes you'd have recognized us sooner. Noin Uchiha."

She crossed her arms, the kunai still in her hand, "Better safe then sorry Yuru."

"Absolutely." Yuruyasha looked up at the ninja surrounding them, "You gonna call them off?"

Noin looked up at the others, "It's alright everyone, they're Konoha." Yuruyasha saw relief pass over their faces. They watched the shinobi disperse, leaving Noin with the brothers. "So what brings you here?"

"Orders from the Third." Jin stated, offering a folded piece of paper to her. Noin took it and read it over, a grin slowly growing on her face.

"So you're here to help."

"Not just that." Jin stated. "The Third has put us in command. All shinobi present are now under our direct command."

Noin looked up at him, and then back at the letter. "Damn it. He replaced me!"

"No worries Noin." She looked up at Yuruyasha as he spoke. "We won't prohibit you from fighting, or leading them... he just wants us to set up an appropriate strategy to defeat the Mist."

"I could have done that!" She crumpled the paper in her hand. "I don't like this, not at all."

Yuruyasha threw the butt of his cigarette into the dirt, stamping it out a moment later. "I know. I'm not too fond of taking your position either, but it can't be helped. So why don't you show us what you've set up, and we'll see if we can help."

"Is it because we're up against one of the Seven Swordsman?" Yuruyasha sighed heavily, Noin was a very proud leader, and he knew that she was going to be like this once she got the orders.

"Noin..." Yuruyasha started.

"Look," Jin interrupted, "It can't be helped, the Third ordered us here, and here we are. We didn't want to demote you like this Noin, but we have to, so why don't you deal with it later, and help us set up a reasonable defense to combat the Mist." Yuruyasha shook his head in dismay. He hated confrontations like this; they didn't serve anyone.

Noin glared at him for a moment. "Fine." She resigned herself, "This way." She started off down one of the paths, the Uchiha family crest emblazoned across her back.

Elsewhere, upon a hilltop looking down on the Whirlpool Village, was the Mist camp. At the heart of the camp sat the tent of Takeshi Kenpachi, one of the notorious Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He wasn't a tall man, but he was powerful, wielding an eight-foot cleaver of a sword, which he had leaning against the chair he now sat it. He had dark hair, and dark eyes, hard eyes, those of a cold-blooded killer. He had many scars adorning his body, and one across his face, going from the corner of his forehead, diagonally across his face, ending at the base of his chin.

He looked down on a kneeling Zabuza, the boy jonin had arrived not too long ago and had given him Kasumi's final report. "So Kasumi is dead..." he looked down at the boy, who hung his head lower, at the mention of his mentor. "Good, that's what she gets for failure." Zabuza looked up at him, astonishment across his face. "Don't look so surprised boy. She failed me a second time, even if she had survived, I'd have killed her with this." He motioned to the mighty sword on his right. Hate filled Zabuza's eyes. "Don't look at me like that, save it for the Kamikaze Brothers."

Takeshi rose from his chair, and walked to a map of the Whirlpool Village he had hanging on one of the walls. "This battle will be much more interesting with them here to kill. That Uchiha girl wasn't cutting it for me... she was boring."

"Then why couldn't you kill her?" Zabuza demanded.

Takeshi, in a blink of an eye was across the space between them, his knee connecting with Zabuza's chin. The boy flew four feet, landing hard at the tent flaps. "How dare you speak to me like that." Zabuza felt blood in his mouth, and saw Takeshi shaking with fury. "I don't care if you are the one to succeed one of the Swordsmen, until you have one of their blades you are nothing but dirt beneath my foot! You have no right to speak to me like that." He crossed the space between them, gripped Zabuza by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up high. "Do it again and I'll kill you."

Zabuza glared contempt into Takeshi's face. They held the stare a moment longer before Takeshi flung him to the dirt once more. "Be gone. I have no more use of you." Takeshi crossed back to the map, leaving Zabuza to collect himself and depart.

Zabuza pushed himself up, glaring at his superior, and made his way to the exit, taking one last look at Takeshi's sword, the massive cleaver of a sword glinted in the fire light. _Some day that will be mine_, Zabuza thought, he looked once more at Takeshi, _and I only hope that I'll get the chance to kill you for it._

Yuruyasha sat, hours later in a dilapidated building that was serving as the primary command post. Noin sat in a chair across from him, watching him, as he stretched his arms over his head. "So, how are you Yuru?" She asked.

He looked up at her, dropping his arms to his sides. Her eyes had softened. "I'm good..."

"You don't sound it." She remarked.

"It's been a long day." He said.

"Tell me about it." She crossed one leg over the other, rested her elbow upon her knee, and then her chin in her hand.

"Well we were attacked on the way down."

"Hmm. I never thought a fight would tire you out Yuru." She grinned.

"The fight didn't, it was who I was fighting."

"Tough?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

"Not a him. A her: Kasumi of the Frost." Yuruyasha looked up at Noin as she sat back in the chair.

"Oh. Her."

"You know her?"

"I know of her. I had to face her as I was coming here."

"How'd that turn out?" Yuruyasha asked kicking a piece of rubble away from his foot.

"She's good, those ice jutsus are pretty devastating. Luckily me and my team got outta there before anything serious happened."

"She didn't give chase?"

"Of course she did. She only gave up when we reached the Village. She must have know that she couldn't beat us once we got here."

"Maybe the Third sent us because you couldn't beat her." Yuruyasha joked.

She glared daggers at him. "Oh ha ha. I forgot how funny you were Yuru." Sarcasm dripped over her words. Yuruyasha laughed, grinned, watching as a slow grin came across Noin's delicate features.

"It's good to see you again Noin." Her grin widened. "You look good." He saw pink develop in her cheeks as she blushed ever so slightly.

She looked away from him, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "No I-"

"I'm serious. You look amazing." He rose to his feet, and crossed to her. She looked up at him, her lips quivering ever so slightly. She tried to control it, and when she found that she couldn't bit gently on her lower lip. He grinned, and put his hand to her cheek. "I missed you. Truly, I did."

He then moved his hand on her shoulder for but a second, before he left the room, leaving her with her thoughts.

Jin stood upon the walls, looking up at the Mist camp not too far off. The sun had set long ago, leaving the moon to shine in the sky. He breathed in the cool, crisp air, letting it fill his lungs, before breathing it out, his breath visible in the cold night.

Footsteps approached, he glance over his shoulder, as Yuruyasha stopped beside him.

"How is she?" He looked back out over the valley between the Village and the camp, a rather large lake filling most of the space.

"She's calmed down."

"Good. I'd hate to have her against us in the battle tomorrow."

"You think they'll attack tomorrow?"

Jin crossed his arms across his chest. "Without a doubt. That's what I'd do if I was Takeshi."

"Yeah." Yuruyasha put his hands in his pockets, looking out over the scene before them; the pockmarks upon the ground from recent combat caught his eyes. "They've really done a number on this place haven't they?"

"Yeah. They have." Jin grinned looking at his brother. "But that's all about to change now."

Yuruyasha grinned. "Yep." Yawning he turned from Jin, back to their makeshift sleeping quarters. "I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"Night Yuru." Yuruyasha waved to him as he walked off from his brother.

Jin looked out over the land again, his mind wandering back through time, back five years ago, when he and Takeshi clashed for the first time. Back then he was only capable of wind and fire manipulation. He and Takeshi had met once while Takeshi was attacking the Fire country, and Jin had been ordered to defend a small village the Mist was intent on destroying.

Back then he was a commander of a four man team, and on that mission each of his partners had been cut down by the Mist, his closest companion even losing her life to Takeshi.

"Soon Takeshi... soon you will pay for the pain you inflicted so long ago."


	4. Initial Strike

Ch. 4 Initial Strike

Yuruyasha awoke the next morning to the sound of Jin screaming at him

"Wake up you Baka! The Mist is moving in!" Yuruyasha was up in a flash, pulling his flak jacket on over his clothes. He and his brother had always been in the habit of sleeping in their clothes while on a mission. Yuruyasha looked up as his brother vanished out the door.

Sighing Yuruyasha pursued.

Jin leaped over a large chunk of rubble lying in his path, he heard his brother's footsteps drawing up on him. "About time!"

"Sorry Jin. Do you know where Noin is?"

"Nope. Probably at the front." The two ran on for a second, Jin watched his brother tie his flowing hair behind his head. "Yeah Yuru, I've been meaning to ask if you'd mind letting me take Takeshi out."

Yuruyasha looked over at his brother's cold stern face. _Takeshi.... murdered his team... and not only his team... Takeshi killed __**her**__. _"Sure, no skin off my nose." Yuruyasha turned at the next impasse they came to, "See yah bro, if you need me just follow the wind."

Jin grinned at the family quote Yuruyasha had used. He saw the front drawing up, Whirlpool and Mist shinobi clashed before him. Jin drew out his katana. "Thanks Yuru."

He charged forward, putting an extra burst of speed on, before leaping fifteen feet up onto the wall, slashing a Mist ninja in two, saving a Konoha chunin. He faced the massive numbers before him, and below, charging up the way was Takeshi Kenpachi. His eyes narrowed as he saw the man. "Time to pay you back for what you've done, you bastard!" He lifted his sword high, his eyes locking with Takeshi's. The fiendish Mist grinned, his fangs barred as he charged up to Jin.

"Rip of the North Wind!"

Yuruyasha rushed along the streets, slashing whatever Mist ninja dared to stand before him, _be careful Jin. Don't let you lust for vengeance blind you. _He leaped into the air, removing the arm and shoulder of one of his foes. He drew ever closer to Noin, feeling her chakra growing closer he leaped up onto a roof, just as an explosive trap went off where he had been standing not a moment earlier.

He leaped from roof to roof, attacking all that dared to attack him, until Noin's blue trench coat came into view. He smiled, pleased to see that she was unharmed. She was however out numbered. He leaped to her, rending two of the shinobi ringing her apart. They screamed out before dying, and Noin glanced over at him.

"Glad to see you're awake." She said, dodging a flying kunai.

He chuckled. "Sorry about that." He put his hands together, "Flying Water Dart Jutsu." The space before his hands, empty a moment before, filled with water, and streaked into five separate darts, and connected with their targets, the remaining shinobi dropped as the spears of water passed through them.

Battle raged around them, as Noin faced him. "You know, I could have handled them myself." She put one hand on her hip and cocked her head to one side as she spoke.

He grinned, "I know, I just thought I'd give you some help." The two grinned at each other, even a tiny laugh passed between them, before the roof they stood upon rocked violently. Noin lost her footing as the building shook, luckily for her Yuruyasha was fast enough to grab her up in his arms moments before its collapse. Yuruyasha leaped into the air, flipped his legs over his head, and landed on an adjacent rooftop.

"That was close." Yuruyasha put her down, feeling a touch sheepish, as her warm, light body left his grasp.

"Thanks Yuru."

He turned his head, hiding the pink in his cheeks. "No problem."

"Oh my, my." Noin and Yuruyasha spun around; startled that someone could have snuck up on them. Yuruyasha frowned. Not only had one person got behind them, but two.

The pair were identical, pale blonde hair cut bowl-style around their heads, with dark blue eyes contrasting with the paleness of their skin. The had what would be called pout-y lips, and mirrored costumes, one wore a pale blue gi, and canary yellow pants while the other wore a canary yellow gi, and pale blue pants.

"Such beautiful people," The yellow-panted one commented to the other, "wouldn't you say Stratus?"

The other nodded, closing his eyes as he did. "I agree Hemis. Such beautiful opponents."

"I would love to cut them into beautiful ribbons, and wear them in my hair." Hemis said. Yuruyasha cringed at the thought.

"So would I Hemis, so would I." Stratus agreed. The pair's eyes glinted maniacally.

Noin, reached back and drew out a kunai. "Um, I'd hate to interrupt your grotesque conversation, but who the hell are you two?"

Hemis turned to Stratus, and adopted a pout-y face, "Oh Stratus, she doesn't know who we are!" He threw his arm over his eyes in an overly dramatized motion. "It makes me ever so sad Stratus!"

"I know Hemis, she saddens me too." He consoled his brother, wrapping his arm about his shoulder and patting him lightly. Yuruyasha and Noin exchanged confused looks. "Should we enlighten these fools, Hemis?" Stratus asked.

Hemis looked at his brother, dropping his arm away. "I believe we should Stratus." The pair looked at the Konoha shinobi, the maniac look back in their eyes.

In unison they proclaimed, with drastic, stupid poses to match, "pay close attention beautiful victims, for you fall prey to the mighty Brothers Phere of the Mist!!!" They both struck ridiculous poses their hands waving in a jazzy style.

Yuruyasha, tried to hold back his laughter, but failed after no more than a second. The other three all stared at him, astonished. Yuruyasha looked up Noin. "That's the stupidest thing I've EVER seen! Hahahaha!" He laughed so hard; he had to grip his side. After a second Noin laughed lightly too, it was rather funny.

Status and Hemis both turned scarlet. "They're laughing at as Status!!" Hemis burst out. "How dare he laugh at us!!"

Stratus nodded. "I agree brother, perhaps we won't wear him after we kill him."

"Not at all Stratus, not at all! He's too rude!"

Yuruyasha slowly stopped laughing, picking himself up off the ground from where he had lain. "You peacocks actually think you can beat me?" He was slowly becoming serious.

"Of course we can! We are undefeated in the Mist!" Hemis proclaimed.

"And we'll prove it now!" Stratus drew out a long sickle, while Hemis brought forth a spear, as long as a quarterstaff.

"Now behold the legendary weapons of the Brothers Phere!" Hemis said, holding the spear aloft, "Cumulus!"

"And Nimbus!" Stratus added, raising his sickle up. "And together we will kill you!!!"

Yuruyasha sheathed his katana. "Pfft! Please, you fairies aren't even worthy of my blade. Be gone, before I decide to end your pathetic existence."

"He's mocking us again Stratus!" Hemis said, anger crossing his face.

"I know Hemis, but he'll be dead soon."

"Yuru, wait I've heard of these guys, I wouldn't underestimate them, I've heard of these guys can be pretty vicious once you get them riled up." Noin commented, refusing to look away from the pair.

Hemis immediately turned joyful and leaped into the air a number of times. "Did you hear that Stratus? She has heard of us!!"

Stratus embraced his brother and the two jumped together. "I know! I know! Hemis its so beautiful I want to cry!"

"Oh, God spare me." Yuruyasha interrupted, the two stopped their leaping and glared at him.

Hemis picked up his spear again. "He's making me mad again Stratus."

"Very, very mad, Hemis. Shall we kill him now?" Stratus retrieved his sickle.

"Indeed." Fire seemed to erupt in their eyes. Noin, took a step back, raising the kunai to defend herself. Yuruyasha put his hands in his pockets, a bored look crossing his face.

He sighed, "If you insist on dying then by all means, come at me."

"We'll make you regret those words." Stratus said.

"That we will." Hemis added.

"Do you guys ever shut up?" As Yuruyasha finished the pair vanished with such speed, that he barely avoided the shaft of Cumulus, as Hemis darted toward him. _Crap. They're fast._ Yuruyasha's eyes widened as he saw the spear tip flying for his chest. Luckily he brought his arm up at the last moment, blocking the blade against his forearm, the spear tip grazing his shoulder. He landed hard, falling to a knee, and a moment later Hemis put the spear toward his face.

"Yuruyasha!" Noin exclaimed, she went towards him, to save him from the spear, but Stratus appeared before her, crouched down, Nimbus in hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm your foe, you pretty ninja." He struck out with Nimbus. Noin jumped back, as the blade grazed her shin.

She landed hard, "Damn that was fast." She looked up to see Stratus lick the blood of his sickle.

His eyes widened with pleasure. "Oh, such a wondrous taste. Ooh, its so good." He glared upon her. "I must have more!!"

"Ah shit."

The clash of metal rang out as Jin's blade, met again and again with Takeshi's cleaver of a sword. Jin wore a grim, spiteful glare, as his face drew close to Takeshi's after their last clash. Both men pushed with all their might, trying to force the other back. Takeshi, as opposed to Jin, had a manic grin splayed across his visage, as if he were enjoying the battle.

Both men pushed off the other, and both skidded back nearly a yard each. "It's been a long time Jin." Takeshi said, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Too long." Jin said. "I should have killed you long ago."

"Please. Like you could have killed me. You were nothing then, and you are nothing now."

"Don't underestimate me Takeshi." Jin said. "I've grown far more powerful then I was then."

"Really? 'Cause what I heard was that you were nothing without your brother by your side. That is after all how you reached the Village isn't it? With Yuruyasha's help?"

Jin's eyes became slits. "I don't need Yuruyasha's help to end you." Jin charged again, slashing out to meet his foe.

Takeshi deflected, and threw out his foot to kick Jin. Jin knocked the blow aside with his hand, and punched out at Takeshi, only to have his fist caught in his hand. "My, my." Takeshi mused. "Perhaps you have grown a little since then." He gripped Jin's hand tighter; the bones in his hand began to crack. Jin kicked up, loosening the grip, but also giving Takeshi the leverage he needed to force Jin's sword away.

Jin, threw his hand below him, pushed off and leaped away from Takeshi's blow. The rock wall splintered beneath his massive sword. "Impressive. That was the Eagle Style Taijutsu of your house wasn't it? It looks familiar..." Takeshi scratched his head for a moment. "Didn't your little friend Tabi use that style?"

Jin glared again. "Shut up! You have no right to talk about her!"

Takeshi grinned widely again. "Whatever do you mean? She was **my **kill, I can speak of her as oft as I want."

"You bastard! She wasn't an animal to be hunted! She was a human being!"

"More than that am I right? Wasn't she your girl, Jin?"

He was right. Tabi had been in a relationship with Jin, but that all ended with Takeshi's sword cutting her life short, literally. "Speak of her again, and I'll be sure that your death will be gruesomely slow."

"Big words." Takeshi charged toward Jin, "let's see if you can back it up!"

The two charged again, Jin poured his wind chakra into his blade, sharpening and honing it to a killer edge, capable of rending most anything. He slashed out as he passed Takeshi, feeling the metal of his sword pass through Takeshi's flank.

He grinned, following through with the blow, landing firmly on one knee. He felt a tingling sensation in his left shoulder, and a moment later he felt blood fly from an inch long gash. He put his hand to it, _When did he...?_

"Impressive." Jin looked over his wounded shoulder, Takeshi stood, bleeding from his right side, Jin had hit, but he had not slain his foe. "That is a different blade than the one you had last time. It surely would have cut my sword in half, had I deflected." Takeshi grinned. "Luckily I struck your shoulder, disrupting the chakra flow to your sword."

"Damn you." Jin stood again.

"Such language doesn't befit warriors such as us." Takeshi scolded.

"Don't insult me by lowering me to your level." Jin said, attacking again.

Takeshi met his blade, blocking it against his. "Hmm. It seems the time for talk is over." He pushed Jin back, and shoved the edge of his blade into the ground. Jin watched him flash through a number of seals. "Then I guess I'll end this now." He thrust his hands toward Jin. "Die, now. Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Jin sheathed his sword, "I told you not to underestimate me Takeshi." He put his hands together. "Sonic Lightning Jutsu!"

Yuruyasha stared down the tip of Hemis' spear, a wave of lightheadedness coming over him; he clutched the side of his head, grimacing.

"You feel it now don't you?" Hemis asked. "That is the power of my Cumulus. It thins the blood, making it hard for my foes to concentrate or draw on their powers effectively."

"And you feel it too." Yuruyasha heard Stratus address Noin, "Nimbus makes the blood heavy, clotting in the veins, making attacks sluggish and in time, impossible."

"Noin," Yuruyasha spoke, "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then how's about we end these clowns?"

"Yeah." He heard her labored breath behind her. _I should end this fast._ Yuruyasha thought as Hemis and Stratus began to laugh.

"End us? Stratus did you hear him? He thinks he can end us in that condition."

"I heard Hemis, he's underestimating us again."

"No," Yuruyasha interrupted. "I'm not underestimating you, you are underestimating me while overestimating your chances." He darted up over Hemis' head, faster than the eye could see, landing behind him.

"What?!" Hemis began to turn, only to meet Yuruyasha's elbow connecting with his gut.

"After all you don't even know who you're fighting." Yuruyasha uppercut the hunched man, blood spattered into the air, as Hemis flew backwards, Cumulus falling from his hands.

"Hemis!" Stratus moved to his brother, but after only a step, he froze, Noin standing between them.

She wagged a finger in his face. "Ah ah ah." She opened her eyes, her sharringan shining a dark red the three tomoes, glaring down on Stratus, "Your fight is with me."

"An Uchiha..." Stratus looked afraid now, as he looked into the Sharringan.

"Yep. Now be afraid."

Hemis tried to pick himself up, only to get kicked back down by Yuruyasha. "Who are you?!" He demanded, spitting blood.

"I am Yuruyasha Shojjono, one half of the Kamikaze Brothers." He watched Hemis' eyes widen. "And your death." Yuruyasha struck down at Hemis, he felt bones break, and the windpipe collapse. "It's over."

"Don't be too sure." Stratus said. "Hemis and I are unique." Yuruyasha looked down at the body and his eyes widened as it vaporized, and reformed beyond Yuruyasha's radius of attack, Cumulus in his hand. "So long as one of us lives, the other can regenerate constantly."

Noin glared. "Kekkei Genkai."

"You could call it that." Hemis grinned, as he looked back at Yuruyasha, who now hung his head over, in what Hemis could only guess was defeat. "You see it now don't you?" Yuruyasha's shoulders began to shake, slowly at first, and then at a faster rate. "That you cannot..." Hemis stopped as Yuruyasha burst out into explosive laughter. "What? What is this?"

Yuruyasha looked upon him, a crazed look in his eyes, Hemis stepped away from him in fear. "Stratus?"

"Right." Stratus flung himself onto Noin's knife, opening his throat up. Noin stepped away as he vaporized and joined his brother, both gazing fearfully upon Yuruyasha.

"What's wrong with him?" Hemis asked.

"I don't know." Stratus responded.

Noin looked at him too, "Yuru? Are you okay?"

Slowly the laughter died away, but the crazed look lingered. "Never better." He drew out his katana. "Perhaps you two are worthy of my blade. Kekkei genkai..." He laughed again. "Ready Noin?"

She grinned, glad to see that Yuruyasha had gotten serious. "Always." Her Sharringan eyes befell the scared pair. "Let's do this."

Takeshi's eyes widened as the electric current shot through his water dragon, and hurtled toward him. He gritted his teeth, and dove aside, just as the bolt struck where he would have been not a moment ago.

"Damn you! When did you master Lightning manipulation?!" Takeshi demanded.

"Two months after your attack." Jin's hand began to crackle with lightning energy.

"You mastered it in such a short time?! Impossible!"

"You forgot who you're dealing with didn't you?" Jin raised his hand, the lightning crackling loudly. "I'm Jin Shojjono, nothing is impossible." He grinned at Takeshi's plight. "Die."

The bolt cascaded off his hand, blasting toward his foe. The ground erupted where Takeshi had stood. Jin closed his eyes. "And so it ends."

"Don't be too sure!" Jin turned his head, just as Takeshi blind-sided him, launching him over the side of the wall, into open air.


End file.
